<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood-Red Promise by SentaiRiderGirl426</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296225">Blood-Red Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426'>SentaiRiderGirl426</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Novel Speculation, One Shot, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a long time ago, the two have been bound to one another.</p><p>Written in light of the Novel coming out soon!</p><p>*Pure Novel Speculation, but 'aspects of the novel' spoilers apply!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood-Red Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296682">Flash of Red</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo">Lucicelo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a chat going on in the DakaIchi Discord about the upcoming novel and someone mentioned people on Twitter were theorizing that Tiketo and Juntanu are actually the past lives of Takato and Junta (which I also agree with) and theories about what could happen in the novel were being tossed around.</p><p>While we were talking, I remembered one of my favorite writers for Junjou Romantica wrote a couple fics about the Egoist couple that surrounded a concept of 'past live dreams'.</p><p>Thus, I just wrote a pure speculation of what I would like to see happen in the novel mixed with a small part from the '0 Arc' of the manga (Episode 9 in the anime). I also got permission from the JR fic author to use her concept.</p><p>I literally own nothing in this fic; DakaIchi is owned by Hashigo Sakurabi-sensei and this fic was inspired by Lucicelo-san's 'Flash of Red'. And as a preview for the novel is online, there are a few points that are spoiler!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiketo gasped for breath as he lowered his knife, staring at the enemy's corpse that was half-buried in the snow. For some reason his body felt lighter, maybe it meant he was finally getting better and if he was, then that meant he would be able to act more, finally become stronger and stand on equal ground with Juntanu.</p><p>"It's finally over..." He sighed, smirking soon after. "Serves the bastard right for dare thinking he could go against someone above him. Right, Chun-" Turning to where his bodyguard was, the words died in Tiketo's throat at the sight of Juntanu's un-moving body lying in the snow, a pool of red forming beneath him.</p><p>"Chunta!" Running over, Tiketo gathered the man in his arms, eyes widening at the sight of the other's wounds; several stab wounds now marked various places along Juntanu's body. Juntanu had been in quite the fight with the man they had just killed, but Tiketo didn't see him get stabbed to this extent. "H-hey!"</p><p>Wincing, Juntanu opened his eyes, his vision blurry, yet the sight of his saviour was crystal clear. His body was warm...good- he succeeded then. "Tiketo-sama..."</p><p>"He got you this much..." He had to act fast, there was no way anyone would be able to last in this weather in such a state, not even one as strong as his bodyguard. "Just hang on, there's a phone nearby; I'll call Sasaki and-"</p><p>"...I did it..." Juntanu smiled, but the usual vigor did not replace the pain.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"...Today makes a year, right?" Tiketo's eyes widened, feeling his heart shatter at the statement.</p><p>
  <em>'If you can protect me for a year, I'll let you hold me.'</em>
</p><p>Tiketo quickly shook his head. "Y-you're wrong! Tomorrow marks a year!" He barked, trying to make up some excuse to keep Juntanu awake. But the look in Juntanu's eyes conveyed it all; the pride of being able to keep the promise, the desire to finally hold Tiketo as he pleased...</p><p>And the overwhelming sorrow that this was the end.</p><p>"Tiketo-sama....I'm sorry...." Blood continued to stain his clothes, merging onto the white of his beloved's and seeping across the snow without a hitch. Coughing, the blood increased in volume, dripping down Juntanu's face in thick streams of red. "I wanted you for so long.....and now...."</p><p>"What are you saying, baka?! Get a grip!" The fear in Tiketo's voice was thick- something that he normally would deny. He himself was above such after all, so why did he sound this desperate? Pressing down on one of the wounds, Tiketo could only watch as his gloves were dyed red- the flow of blood not slowing down no matter how much pressure he put on the wound. "Don't die! Chunta...Juntanu! <em>Don't leave me alone!</em>"</p><p>Raising a shaky hand, Juntanu gently caressed the other's face, wiping away the collecting tears. "I...will never leave you...alone..." His voice was getting weaker, his body growing colder. "I will...always...stay...with you...and no matter...where you go...I will find...you again..."</p><p>Pulling Tiketo down, Juntanu took all his remaining strength to pour his feelings into one last kiss. The taste of Juntanu's blood mixed with Tiketo's tears, creating a bittersweet salty flavor that would forever remain with Tiketo- as if he was bound to the other for eternity by the kiss.</p><p>"Because...you...belong to me..."</p><p>Desperately grasping Juntanu's falling hand, Tiketo bit back the flowing tears. "Please...don't go..." He begged, his voice small with the desperation to keep his bodyguard- no, his everything alive. But despite all he wanted to do, there was nothing he could do in this situation. All he could do was keep Juntanu as comfortable as possible to make it easier for him.</p><p>"Tiketo...sama..." A faint smile- as if accepting the fate he was given. The mess of colors that he was able to identify as Tiketo slowly turning black. The cold winter air was piercing his lungs, choking out his final breaths. "...May I make one...final request?"</p><p>"...What?" Tiketo gently pushed the blonde locks away from his lover's eyes, making sure he would be the last thing Juntanu would ever see. Feeling something poke his side, he looked down to see Juntanu pushing his knife next to him- the same exact knife he had given him when they had first met.</p><p>"...Even if...it will...take centuries...even if...I can't...remember you...when I see you again..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Can I keep liking you? </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Takato looked up at Junta in surprise, staring into Junta's desire-driven gaze. Blinking, Takato realized he was looking up instead of down, Junta above him and ready to devour him. No signs of blood or wounds- just Junta.</p><p>"...Chun...ta?"</p><p>"Takato-san?" At the sound of the younger's voice, tears began collecting in his blue eyes as his thoughts came in a blur. The voice, the gaze...everything...</p><p>"N-no way...y-you..." Clamping a hand over his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping, Takato tried to make sense of it all.</p><p>
  <em>"No, that was a dream...it was supposed to be a dream...but...that was definitely him?"</em>
</p><p>Junta smiled as he leaned down towards Takato, slowly snaking his hand underneath the actor's shirt to pull it off.</p><p>"W-w-wa-wait! Time out!" Quickly pushing his shirt back down, Takato attempted to stop Junta, surprising the younger.</p><p>"What's wrong, Takato-san?" Junta looked at him in worry and surprise, watching as Takato tried to cover himself up.</p><p>"N-no...u-um..." Smiling, Junta kissed Takato's nape, causing him to flinch in surprise. Such a cute reaction, how could he hold himself back any longer? Pulling off their clothes, Takato blushed as Junta began kissing him all over. "H-hey, wait a minute, Chunta..." He begged, Junta fondling his chest.</p><p><em>"There's something seriously wrong here..."</em> Takato thought, struggling to keep composed. This was without a doubt his stupid stalker angel, yet why did he look so similar to the one in his dream? The looks of desire in both men were the same. The voice filled with desire was the same. But that was just a coincidence, right? After all, there was no way that could've been Junta...right?</p><p>"Huh? Is your heart beating fast, Takato-san?" Junta asked, causing him to blush more. "N-no! I-I bet yours is too!" His voice cracked, Junta giving a soft smile.</p><p>"It is. My heart has always been beating fast for Takato-san." He replied, kissing the tears away from his beloved's eyes. "You probably didn't know that though." Gently pushing Takato down onto the bed, blue eyes stared into yellow-green eyes, the silence between them saying all.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah...I didn't know...baka...you...you really..."</em>
</p><p>"Takato-san, show me your face." His breathing hitched as Junta caressed him, new tears collecting in his eyes. "Takato-san, who do you belong to?" Junta asked, Takato feeling his heart constrict at those words, an ache in his heart that felt so old despite only just hearing it. "Don't run away and look at me."</p><p><em>"I couldn't run away if I tried....I could never escape...."</em> Takato brought himself into the kiss Junta initiated, an unknown salty flavor clashing against Junta's own. The flavor tasted so foreign, yet it brought nothing but comfort and assurance to him. There was no mistake, this was <em><strong>him.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>"Now that I think about it, maybe it was inevitable....that day....maybe from the beginning....no....from long ago..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You kept your promise to find me...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, credit for this fic goes to Luicelo-san for allowing me to use her concept from 'Flash of Red.' I highly recommend her fics! Thank you so much!</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed it! Feedback and Kudos are always appreciated!</p><p>Until Next Time!</p><p>-SentaiRiderGirl426</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>